


Hope So

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: Ancients AU [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, On the Run, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: He isnt going to come back, yet Rude couldnt help but hope in a way that he would but also hope that he wouldn't.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Ancients AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735615
Kudos: 14





	Hope So

_This wasnt supposed to happen, this wasnt ever supposed to happen. At least that's what Rude thought as he yanked his partner behind a few rocks. Both breathing heavily as they listened carefully to the sounds of several rushed footsteps. Armed guards had been sent to follow him and Reno, and the bald man knew it wasnt because Tseng or the VP had ordered it. No, those orders came from higher up, it came from the executive heads. How had they found out? There couldn't have been anyone else who sold Reno out, not even Tseng knew. Aerith would be against helping Shinra, thatcwas a given, the only other person who could even know would be the doctor Reno went to who didnt work for Shinra._

_That rat bastard sold him out-_

_Rude growled, the fact that he sold his partner out. The fact that a doctor Reno trusted sold him out to the most dangerous company on this continent of Gaia. He wouldnt let them take him though, no, they all knew better then to take an Ancient by force with them. It wouldnt work if they did that, so why where they even sending armed infantry men after him? Why had they opened fire on them both?_

_"They know that I'll do what they want so long as they have you as leverage. I'm sorry, Rude but I cant let them think that. I wont let them think that by using you, it's going to get me to bend to their will."_

_Rude was going to ask the redhead just what in the hell had was talking about, the only warning Rude got was the all to familiar sound of crackling electricity and a feeling of static in the air before he was suddenly over taken by a piercing pain throughout his body. He slumped over onto the ground, muscles spasming. Had Reno just used his EMR to taze him? Had he used a lightning Materia on him? What the hell was he thinking!? He looked up and saw a look of sadness on his face, one that lacked any sort of joy or hope for the situation he found himself in. His hazel colored eyes followed the wiry man's movements as he kneeled down and carefully plucked his Sunglasses from his face. "What are you-"_

_Reno cut in again, not allowing the other to finish, "It's better this way....it was supposed to happen anyway." He carefully rolled the larger man onto his back, he stood up after that, snapping the sunglasses and tossing them on the ground next to him. From his pocket he pulled out his wallet and his Shinra ID card. He stared st the small plastic item before tossing that onto the ground along with his company issued phone. "Tell Aerith that I'm sorry, but I gotta do what I have to. Even if it means leaving....I'm sorry, Rude."_

That had been several weeks ago, Rude had no idea where Reno had gone. He had been interrogated and kept on watch for a while until two days ago to see if he had been lying about not knowing where his former partner had ran off too. Tseng and Elena had been shocked to hear what happened, shocked to hear that Reno- their Reno was an Ancient. A pure blooded Ancient that managed to keep hidden by hiding right under their noses. Hojo had been furious to hear that they had such a valuable 'specimen' working for them and yet managed to get away. They had also been equal parts shocked to hear what he had done to Rude, though they didnt seem upset beyond that. 

Even now Shinra was wasting their time trying to track him down, by taking in a former Slum Rat, Shinra knew they ran the risk of that redhead saying 'screw it.' And then up and leaving. Knowing what he knows and having the skill set that he does, Reno would not be an easy target to catch. Not to mention they couldnt force him to come with them either, otherwise his ability to find and lead them to the promised land wouldn't work. Not like it did in the first place but still. 

"He's gone, isnt he?" Came the sudden question, Rude looked up, staring at Aertith as she tended to the flowers like she did every day. It was almost maddening how normal everything seemed even with Reno no longer at his side. He hated it. "And he isnt going to come back."

"No he isn't."

"Do you want him to come back?" 

Of course Rude wanted him to come back. He wanted that idiot right here by his side so he could keep him safe, so he could look out for him just as they had been looking out for one another all these years. But it wasnt that simple, he also wanted him to stay away, to not come back here. Otherwise Shinra would keep him in a cage like every other specimen that they had. "Do you want him to come back?" Rude asked in return, deflecting, he knew but he wasnt...quite ready to face those feelings right now. 

"Yes and no." Came her response and he didn't have to ask for an explanation, because he knew that she would tell him her reasoning for those emotions. "Yes, because he's our friend. Like a brother to me. I miss him...but no, because I don't want him to suffer the way my mother did. He's safer away from Shinra....so, do you want him to come back?"

Rude took a shuddering breath. "I do." He said quitely, the next thing the man knew, Awrith was sitting next to him now and leaning against his shoulder. "But I want him to be safe too, and he isnt safe here."

"We'll see him again."

"I hope so."


End file.
